


A Game of Galaxies

by AzorHotpie



Series: ASoIaF: Tales From the New Republic [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jedi Dany, Jedi Jon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorHotpie/pseuds/AzorHotpie
Summary: Set 250 years after the events of The Force Awakens, darkness is rising once again. Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen attempt to bring peace to the galaxy.A Star Wars and Game of Thrones crossover.Ch. 1: Character BackgroundCh. 2: PrologueCh. 3: Is pretty much the first real chapter





	1. Character Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a Star Wars and Game of Thrones crossover, just in time for The Last Jedi next week. These are just some notes to provide a little background on some of the characters. There are many other characters that will appear, including a few original characters, but these are some important ones at the moment.
> 
> The next chapter is a short prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Notes, not much else

  * Stark Family:
  * Home planet: Mygeeto
  * Members:
  * Eddard “Ned” Stark, 44 
    * Ned Stark is a republic loyalist and head of the Stark household, he is currently the King of Mygeeto. Ned is a veteran of a few minor wars and a respected military man. He has a reputation for being honorable that’s recognized throughout the galaxy. A true and loyal friend to Robert Baratheon.
  * Catelyn Tully-Stark, 43 
    * Catelyn is a well-respected politician, originally from Corellia and the Tully family. Wife of Eddard Stark, chairman of Mygeeto. Catelyn is a fierce and passionate woman, she’s a loving and great mother to _her_
  * Robb Stark, 20 
    * The first-born son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, a Prince of Mygeeto, Robb is seen as a promising military commander and has already attained the rank of Major despite his young age. He’s a skilled tactician and excellent marksman.
  * Jon Snow, 19 
    * Born under mysterious circumstances on Mandalore, Jon is the bastard son of King Eddard Stark. Jon is a Jedi Knight, and a very promising one. He’s a very skilled warrior and strong with the force, with the potential to become the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. He’s learned from one of the best duelists ever, his master Jaime Lannister, and is seen as one of the two most promising Jedi of this generation, along with Daenerys Targaryen. Jon harbors a bit of resentment due to his status growing up, or lack thereof, and being sent away to Coruscant.
  * Sansa Stark, 17 
    * The first daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark and a Princess of Mygeeto, Sansa is highly intelligent and budding politician, she hopes to soon become a senator and to move to Coruscant. Sansa gets along well with other politicians. Sansa is kind and sweet, but far from ignorant.
  * Arya Stark, 15 
    * The second daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark and a Princess of Mygeeto, Arya’s dream is to join the galactic Navy, following in the footsteps of her famous aunt, Lyanna Stark. Arya is intelligent, personable, cunning, and already a skilled pilot . Her determination and ability to get along with, and understand, “common” people are two of her greatest qualities.
  * Brandon “Bran” Stark, 14 
    * The second son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark and a Prince of Mygeeto, Bran is only force sensitive member of the Royal Family, though his parents refused to let him train in the ways of the force. Bran is kind, thoughtful, smart, and well loved by everyone. He is also quite adventurous, and has made it his personal goal to visit every planet in the galaxy.
  * Rickon Stark, 8 
    * The third son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark and a Prince of Mygeeto, Rickon is a free-spirited child, though some would call him wild. Like his brother Bran, Rickon is also adventurous.



 

  * Targaryen Family:
  * Home Planet: Coruscant
  * Members:
  * Aemon Targaryen, 100 
    * Aemon Targaryen is a very powerful Jedi, and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Though he’s blind and his body is much more feeble than it once was, Aemon is extremely wise and powerful with the force, not even using a lightsaber in combat. He’s the great-great uncle to Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen.
  * Viserys Targaryen, 29 
    * Viserys Targayen is the second son of the deceased Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen, and the younger brother of famed Jedi Rhaegar Targaryen. Viserys is ill-tempered, impatient, and child like. He became upset after seeing his younger sister, Daenerys, surpass his power at a young age. Viserys was expelled from the Jedi Order for attempting to steal forbidden holocrons and has not been seen since.
  * Daenerys Targaryen, 19 
    * Daenerys Targaryen is the first and only daughter of the deceased Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. Known by those close to her as Dany, Daenerys is a Jedi Knight, and seen as one of the two most promising Jedi of this generation, the other being Jon Snow. Daenerys is a proficient warrior, using two lightsabers on battle instead of one, though her true power comes from her ability and understanding of the force. Daenerys utilizes the light and dark sides of the force, and some members of Jedi council see this as a reason to worry. She is the apprentice of famed Jedi Barristan Selmy.



 

  * Lannister Family:
  * Home Planet: Muunilinst
  * Members:
  * Tywin Lannister, 60 
    * Tywin is the head of the Lannister Family, one of the richest in the Galaxy, and Chairman of Muunilinst. Tywin as a retired General of the Galatic army, and highly respected due to his military knowledge and accolades. Once a happier man, Tywin became more ruthless and began isolating himself after the death of his wife Joanna. He’s the Father of Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister.
  * Cersei Lannister, 38 
    * Wife of incumbent head of the Senate Military Oversight Committee Robert Baratheon, daughter of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, and twin sister of Jaime Lannister, Cersei is a skilled politician and acts as senator of Muunilinst in her father’s stead. Opinions on Cersei are quite split, some love her, others loathe her however, when she wants something done, she gets it done and accomplishes her goal.
  * Jaime Lannister, 38 
    * First son of Tywin and Joanna Lannister and twin brother of Cersei Lannister, Jaime is a Jedi Master, and the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. He’s considered one of the best lightsaber duelists ever. Though he is a great warrior and powerful, Jaime is not necessarily well liked by all due to his arrogance and snarky attitude. Jaime is the master and teacher of the prodigious Jon Snow.
  * Tyrion Lannister, 34 
    * The second son of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, Tyrion is one of the most intelligent men in the galaxy, though his intelligence often goes to waste due to his habit of indulging himself in certain vices. He’s very well educated, and enjoys reading and history. Tyrion is well liked by some, but despised by many, mainly due to the japes he makes at others’ expense. Tyrion is despised by his father and sister, but has a strong relationship with his brother Jaime.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As both a Star Wars and Game of Thrones nerd, I wanted to bring both worlds together.
> 
> If you dislike anything, it was @Longerclaw on Tumblr (a huge thanks for all of the help).
> 
> If you liked anything, it was me. If you have any questions you can ask here or on my tumblr @kylo-snow.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue set one year before the rest of the events that will take place.

Year: 283 ABY

 

It seemed a typical night in the Entertainment District of Coruscant.  Neon lights were shining and humming, the sound of music, drunken folk fighting, and speeders flying by drowned out almost everything else. The center of much of the commotion was the Outlander Club. The Outlander was by far the most popular club in Coruscant. It attracted an interesting mix of people, to say the least, everyone from rich bankers, to politicians, to criminals. The drinking, gambling, and stupidity brought them all together. It was a great place to stay hidden as well.

 

The Outlander was so crowded it was almost impossible to find a place to sit, let alone order a drink. _Remember why you’re here._ There was an open seat at the bar, flanked on each side two senators attempting to stupidly purchase Ryll. _Not what I would’ve hoped for, but it’ll do._ Not a moment later a Durosi man dressed in all leather, a bounty hunter by the look of him, entered the club, instantly going and taking the exact seat. _You little_ _cunt_ , _guess I have to stand in the corner like an idiot then._

Hour by hour passed by, and the corner of the club grew quite boring. The Durosi was still in the same seat at the bar, and had been staring over near this corner quite often, _too often_. As if the man could read his mind, he left his spot at the bar and began to walk over. _Maybe you’ll get some entertainment after all_. The man came over and stood not a foot away, _much too close_.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Are you Brevis?” The man asked, casually slipping his hands into his pockets.

 

_It’s about time._

“Possibly, I don’t see how it’s any business of yours though.”

“I don’t have time for this game, it’s time to go, we’re already running late,” the man said tursely, annoyance clear in his voice.

 

“Technically it’s your fault, but lead the way.”

 

The bounty hunter escorted us to his speeder, and flew off.  They flew in silence for some time, it grew quite awkward.

 

“You know you’re not really what I was expecting.”

 

The bounty hunter scoffed, and leaned back a bit in his seat, and replied without looking “I could say the same, after the few stories I’ve heard. I’m disappointed.”

 

_Oh, you skrog._

 

“That’s not what I meant, I was expecting a weequay. About those stories, they’re wrong, but I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you, just in case.”

 

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at what appeared their destination.

 

“We’re here,” the man said without getting out speeder.

 

_The Sunset Cantina, such a fine establishment._

 

“Walk past the stage and towards the bathrooms, there’s a stairwell on the left-hand side, go downstairs and our friend should be there,” the bounty hunter was motioning as if he were inside the cantina himself, “I’ll wait out here.”

 

_Past the stage… by the bathroom… aaaand stairwell, here we go._

The smaller bar downstairs was dark and smelled of vomit. It was lit only with two dim neon signs. One behind the bar, and one right across from it, on the opposite wall. It was a good place to meet though. The music from upstairs was blaring, and there were few enough people that nobody could possibly eavesdrop anyway. The five people down here would be too drunk to notice anything happening more than two inches away from their faces, even if they wanted to.

 

_Where are you? There you are. Oh great, another corner._

“Lord Brevis,”

 

“Is there any reason we had to meet in public? I risked being seen by far too many people on the wa-”

 

“If you were careful _like I told you to be_ you should have been fine, you're clearly using the shadow hologram I sent you.” _I_ _forgot about that, no wonder the bounty hunter wasn’t intimidated._ “Enough talk about this, would you care to explain why you're late?”

 

“It wasn’t my fault, it was the bounty hunter.”

 

“Of course, it wasn’t your fault. Nothing is your fault, is it? Just like you failing to complete the _one_ mission you’ve been tasked with isn’t your fault?”

 

“ _I haven’t failed,_ it’s still in progress.”

 

“Oh, I see, _in progress_. Well it’s almost time to put the plan into action, we need the boy and the girl, _and soon_.”

 

“Getting both will be impossible, they won’t both-”

 

“We will need _both._ This is and has been your only task, and it was supposed to have been completed by now. If you cannot succeed, then you're of no use to me. If you're of no use to me, then you will be destroyed.”

 

“I’ll contact you when there’s prog-”

 

“ _No.” Kriff, have I set the record for being interrupted the most times in one night?_ “There will be no ‘contacting with progress’. You will contact me when your mission is complete, and not a second sooner. The boy and the girl, _both_ , Brevis.”

 

“Will that be all?”

 

“Actually no, get rid of the bounty hunter. No loose ends.

 

_Finally, something fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the prologue. If you have questions that's a good thing. You can ask away here or on tumblr @revansnow.
> 
> A huge shout out and thanks to @longerclaw for all the help.
> 
> If you're willing to do any sort of art for this contact me on tumblr, and thanks in advance!
> 
> Chapter one will be up next week before TLJ release.
> 
> And for anyone that cares, this is the shadow hologram that was used by Lord Brevis and his ally. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holographic_disguise_matrix


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes through his daily routine and receives a new responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to have this out last week but finals got in the way of that, my apologies. I'm also kinda terrible at writing combat, so I had to go back and fix that... Better late than never!

Jon woke up to the sound of the alarm on his wrist link blaring, signaling that it was 6:00 am and time to begin his day. He got up, shut the alarm off, rolled out of bed with a loud groan, stretched, and then went to go put on his undertunic and pants. The sun was beginning to shine and show through his grey drapes. After thirteen years of training, Jon’s least favorite part was still waking up so early. In truth, he didn’t mind too much, he just wished he could sleep in at least once in a while. Once dressed, Jon gathered a few books and left his quarters, heading to the refresher to have a quick shower before his day truly began.

 

While Jon was showering, he began to plan out his day. Today was one of the rare days in which he didn’t have any assignments or missions to complete, he could spend his time as he pleased. Jon finished his shower, dried off, put his clothes back on, and quickly headed towards his favorite refectory, the small one close to the gardens, to have breakfast before it filled up. He didn’t enjoy eating with too many other people, as he mainly reveled in studying or watching the news while enjoying his meals. Whether it was trying to look for more tactics he could use during lightsaber combat, or studying the nature of the force, Jon was constantly trying to improve, he could always improve. It’s probably why many people saw him as quiet or even unapproachable, but those closest to him knew that wasn’t truly the case.

 

Once there, Jon made his way over to the counter to place his order. Before he could open his mouth, a tray was flung towards him. He looked down at the tray and saw exactly what he planned on ordering. _Two eggs over easy, a bowl of fruit, a banana, and water… Huh._

 

“Oh, come on now, don’t look so surprised Jedi Snow.”

 

Jon looked up and saw his favorite cook, an old man named Wyrenn, and gave him a small smile. Jon didn’t know much about Wyrenn, only that he was born in Hanna City, but he was kind. His playful manner and familiar face was often comforting to Jon during some of his most difficult times at the temple. Unfortunately, Wyrenn had become ill as of late, and hadn’t been around as often.

 

“How did you know?” Jon asked, the smile still on his face.

 

Wyrenn scratched his chin sarcastically, acting as if he were deep in thought, “Well, let’s see… Either I’m a mind reader… _Or_ , you come in here at the exact same time and order the exact same thing every single morning.”

 

Jon’s smile grew a bit bigger at that. “So, mind reader then?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go with mind reader,” Wyrenn nodded, letting out a smile of his own. “Have a good day now, young Snow.”

 

Jon had begun to walk away, but at that he turned back around, slightly confused. “I’m not a Padawan anymore Wyrenn, I’ve been a Knight for a few months now,” Jon informed him.

 

“Oh, I know, but I’m old Jon Snow. Everyone is young to me,” the old man joked.

 

He let out a laugh at that, “Fair enough, Wyrenn. May the force be with you.”

 

At that, Jon went to go eat his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Jon returned to his chambers after his meal, deciding to meditate and reflect. Jon didn’t always enjoy meditating, but it was something all Jedi had to do. It was considered one of the pillars of the Jedi order. It cleared their minds, brought them enhanced emotional control, and helped them strengthen their connection with the force. _Peace. Harmony. Serenity._ Three core principals of the Jedi Code.

                                                                                                                              

Jon walked over to his chest to retrieve his lightsaber, a simple, curved hilt, mostly silver with a black finish, the blade glowing blue when ignited. As he opened the chest, he couldn’t help but notice the drawing he also kept inside, and feel a bit of sadness. It was a drawing his sister, Arya, had given him the last time he’d seen her three years ago. The drawing depicted the two of them, Jon and Arya. Jon as a Jedi, Arya as a pilot, standing side by side smiling. The drawing wasn’t very good, to be honest, but it was one of his most prized possessions. It was the thought that counted. Though he had only met her in person a few times, Jon loved Arya, probably more than he loved his other siblings. Out of all of his siblings, Arya looked most like him. Dark hair, grey eyes, and a long face. Arya was, stubborn, wild, free-spirited, kind, and most importantly, caring. She could make friends with almost anyone in an instant, no matter who they were. On top of that, she was a gifted pilot, though her mother didn’t always allow her to embrace that. Jon and Arya communicated via hologram as often as they could. He still remembered the first time she contacted him, it caught him completely off guard. He was ten years old, and she was six, and the last time he’d seen her she was only two, the day he was taken from Mygeeto. She called, demanding to speak to her brother, the Jedi. Now, they didn’t talk about much in particular, mainly telling each other about the events of their day, though sometimes he’d exaggerate those events to make them slightly more interesting. In return, Arya would tell Jon about all the trouble she’d gotten herself into. He missed her at that moment, and missed his brother Robb, as well.

 

Technically, keeping in contact with your family was frowned upon for Jedi, though a handful still did. It was said that holding onto those relationships could only lead to inner conflict, leading to complications. It’s why young force sensitive children were taken from their homes as infants, to keep them from forming those familial bonds. Not Jon though, he was given away at the age of six, he remembered. He could feel himself becoming angry and hurt as he recalled that day. _This is probably why I need to meditate._ With that, Jon grabbed his lightsaber and closed the chest.

 

Jon walked over to the middle of his quarters, and sat on the round, backless swiveling chair and placed his lightsaber on the ground in front of him. The chair was grey, just like all the other furnishings in his room, though there weren’t many. Jon sat on the chair, crossed his legs, placed the back of his hands on each knee so his palms were facing up, and closed his eyes. _Focus on your breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out…_

The lightsaber floated in the air, and began to deconstruct.

 

As he meditated, Jon couldn’t help but think about some of the trials that led to him becoming a Jedi Knight.

 

 _The Trial of Skill_ , that was easy enough. All he had to do was prove his physical strength, mental strength, and skill in combat. He defeated six other Padawans in one on one combat during the Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament. The tournament was made up of thirty-two apprentices, all facing each other in a series of duels until the final round. The final round pit the winner against a group of five in a free-for-all.

 

Fully deconstructed, the pieces of the lightsaber still floated in mid-air.

 

 _The Trial of Courage_ , that was something he would always remember. Jon and his master, Jaime Lannister, had been in pursuit of the infamous bounty hunter, Daario Naharis, when he was only seventeen. They’d had him on the run for a number of weeks after finding out he was helping run a blaster smuggling operation. He’d been one of the most wanted bounty hunters in the galaxy for quite some time, and he had gotten caught smuggling, of all things. They had finally closed in on him, when Jon rushed in to subdue him all by himself, some might say like a fool. Jon would call them fools in return, as he arrested Daario Naharis all by himself with relative ease. Unfortunately, Daario had wanted to get caught the entire time. After assassinating another prisoner, who was about to stand trial and incriminate others, Naharis escaped, not a single person able to stop him from doing so. Still, Jon had passed his trial of courage.

 

The pieces of the lightsaber had begun to converge back together

 

 _The Trial of the Flesh._ So, maybe he didn’t come out _completely_ unscathed in his battle with Daario Naharis. Jon had lost his weapon at one point, and ended up paying the price for it. Jon tried to fight him off, attempting to force push the bounty hunter. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough, and Naharis sliced off his right forearm and hand with a Rykk blade. It was all worth it in the end though, as he was able to defeat the bounty hunter, even without his lightsaber. He remembered lying on the ground, focusing, and using all of his will to focus on subduing Naharis. Jon lifted him up off of his feet using the force, and held him there, almost paralyzed, until Jaime arrived. It was all worth it until Daario Naharis escaped. _I’ll see you again, and next time you won’t make it out alive. Probably not the best thought to have while meditating, pull yourself toge-_

The pieces of the lightsaber dropped to the floor instantly, clanging on the ground.

 

_Kriff._

 

Jon was about to refocus when he heard a knock on his door, and then another.

 

“Come in,” he called out, his eyes still closed. He heard the door open almost instantaneously.

 

“Having some trouble there, Snow?” a voice asked, one that Jon recognized right away. His eyes snapped open, seeing Loras Tyrell, pointing at Jon’s disassembled lightsaber lying on the ground. Loras was one of Jon’s best friends in the order, though he hadn’t seen him in a few weeks. Loras’ grandmother, Olenna Tyrell, represented Hapes in the senate. His family was one of the richest in the galaxy and helped fund the Jedi Order. Loras was one of the few people in the order who could relate to Jon in terms of struggling to let go of his family, and they often discussed their feelings on the matter.

 

“Loras, how was your trip?” Jon asked as he stood up. “Discovered any treasonous plots?” he asked, now being sarcastic.

 

Loras left the doorway and walked over to Jon to embrace his friend in a tight hug. “ _Oh yeah_ , all of the part time counterfeiters I caught on Nar Shaddaa were planning to overthrow the senate and kidnap the chancellor.” The two of them laughed together at that. “Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to train a bit? If you’re not afraid to lose that is…”

 

“Lose,” Jon scoffed, “to you? Not a chance. I’ll meet you in down in the Sparring Arena after I take care of this.” He said, pointing to his deconstructed lightsaber.

 

Loras gave him a nod, and left the room. Jon quickly put on his robes, overtunic, and boots; all of them black, except the dark brown undertunic that might as well have been black. Most Jedi wore earth colored tones, though they could choose whatever they wanted, but Jon opted for black. Strictly for the reason that well… black always was his color. He then reassembled his lightsaber, attached it to his utility belt, and headed out towards the Sparring Arena.

 

Jon enjoyed dueling, some might say more than a Jedi should, but he felt most comfortable with a lightsaber in his hand. He never enjoyed killing, but he enjoyed being great at something, at least better than most. It was something he could take pride in. There were few in the galaxy that could best Jon in terms of lightsaber combat. He had mastered of all six forms of lightsaber combat, so well in fact, that Master Jaime had begun to teach him a new, seventh form, that he had created himself. Soon enough, he’d be competent enough in that form as well.

 

Jon arrived at the Sparring Arena and saw a group of Padawans training. He couldn’t help but remember himself at that age, he had almost lived in these training facilities. The Sparring Arena was located deep within the Temple, and was almost identical to the one that was destroyed during the Jedi Purge 19 years before the Battle of Yavin.  It was shaped like a bowl; the walls were all silver and white. There were mats used for seating spectators lining the edges of the room. The center of the Arena was kept bare, and used strictly for training. He spotted Loras, and stood by him.

 

“Should we wait until the younglings are done?” Jon asked.

 

Loras gave him a smirk, “Are you trying to dodge me Snow? We’re Loras Tyrell and Jon Snow, I’m sure the younglings would pay to watch us if they could.”

 

“Never! Go on, ask them then.”

 

“Excuse me,” Loras called out as he approached the younglings, “do you mind if Jedi Snow and I use the Combat Chamber for a bit?”

 

The younglings stopped almost immediately, and looked up at Loras with awe etched across their faces, shaking their heads frantically before running to take a seat at the edge of the arena.

 

“Thank you!”

 

The two of them laughed as they approached the center of the arena.

 

“You ready to lose?” Loras asked smugly as he retrieved his lightsaber. Loras used a curved hilt as well, though his was almost the opposite of Jon’s. His was much more ornate, covered in silver and gold. Curved hilts were more difficult to put together, and were slightly more difficult to use, but they also changed the technique, its wielder utilized, making their strikes more powerful and unpredictable.

 

Jon responded with a nod, clenching and unclenching his right hand into a fist before setting his lightsaber to low power mode to avoid dealing out anything more than bruises and welts. Jon got into his stance, shoulders square, his right foot ahead of his left, hilt above his head and angled diagonally towards the ground, and ignited his lightsaber, which glowed blue. He drowned out everything but the low humming of his blade and focused. _Know your opponent, know your opponent_. It was something Jon was taught by Temple Battlemaster Brienne, and was reiterated by his own Master, Jaime. Jon knew Loras, he knew how he fought. Loras was graceful, but so was Jon. Loras was quick, but so was Jon. Loras was slightly taller than Jon, but many underestimated Jon’s strength due to his lean build.

 

 _Know your opponent, he’ll attack first, I know he will._  Loras got into his stance and ignited his own lightsaber, his green blade contrasting Jon’s. Jon kept his blade angled slightly at Loras, but in front of his chest, preparing for any incoming strikes. They both stood still for a few moments before circling each other. Loras struck first, taking a light stab, and Jon stepped out of the way quickly.

 

“Come on Tyrell, I know you can do better than that.” _Come at me again_. Loras’ brows furrowed slightly, and Jon could tell that statement had annoyed him.

 

They began circling each other once more, and Jon wanted to strike, but he bid his time. _Just hold on._ Loras stabbed at Jon’s feet, and Jon dodged out of the way of that as well. _He wanted me to jump so he could have me off balance. C’mon take one good strike at me._

 

As if on cue, Loras raised his lightsaber above his head, preparing to deal out a powerful blow. _Here we go._ Loras brought the blade down quickly, but Jon anticipated it and countered the strike with all of his might, slicing at Loras’ blade and forcing it to point at the ground, their lightsabers were locked together. _Now._ Loras disengaged and took a quick step back, but Jon pounced and went at him full tilt. He had Loras off balance, and didn’t want to waste the opportunity. Jon delivered strike after strike, slicing at Loras, every strike landing, not allowing Loras any time to properly recover, not able to counter with any power.

 

Jon was about to deliver one last haymaker, he raised his lightsaber above his head and cocked back. He was about to bring it down when Loras kicked him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and the lightsaber out of his hand. Jon keeled over, and Loras leapt over Jon, channeling the force into the jump. _Kriff_. Jon knew what was coming. He turned around as fast as he could, and saw Loras’ green blade swinging at him. Jon grabbed his wrist and pushed it up in the air, holding it there, struggling for leverage. The two of them were locked in a battle of will. Loras started to push his weight forward, _a mistake_. Jon let go of his wrists, and Loras began to fall forward. He kicked at Loras’ ankles, and swept his legs off the ground, leaving him on his stomach. Jon then quickly used the force to grab his lightsaber, ignited it, and pointed it at Loras’ back. Loras turned over angrily to see the blade of Jon’s lightsaber inches away from his chest, the defeat hurting his pride. Jon looked over to the group of younglings that were using the Arena before them and saw them cheering, smiling, and giving a round of applause.

 

“I believe that’s a win for me,” Jon taunted, still pointing his lightsaber at Loras’ chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah... That was luck.” Loras muttered. Jon grinned, put his lightsaber back on his utility belt, and helped Loras back up to his feet.

 

“Not bad… But how would you like some _rea_ l competition?” A voice challenged, a voice that caused butterflies in Jon’s stomach.

 

_Dany._

Jon turned around to see Daenerys Targaryen standing near them, her arms crossed.

 

Daenerys, or Dany as Jon called her, was Jon’s best friend at the Jedi Temple, and the love of his life. Jon had met Dany shortly after he arrived at the temple when he was six years old, though he hated her then. She was more gifted than all the other learners in their class, and everyone knew it. She bested everyone at everything, volunteered to demonstrate every lesson, and was close to almost all of the council members; Jon couldn’t stand her. For the first month at the temple, Jon isolated himself as often as he could. He trained and studied alongside his fellow classmates, but he ate and spent his free time alone. That was the case until one day, the annoying girl with silver blonde hair and violet eyes came and sat next to him in the dining hall. He remembered that day like it happened recently. Something changed after, and they began to become friends as they learned more about each other. She bested everyone at everything because she trained and studied harder, not j _ust_ because she was more gifted. She volunteered for everything to reassure _herself,_ not to put anyone else to shame. She was close to the council members because she was constantly badgering them for books or more knowledge about the nature of the force, not because her great-great uncle was Grand Master of the Jedi Council. He had gained an enormous amount of respect for her, and felt ashamed that he had thought ill of her in the first place. They told each other their insecurities, their fears, and their goals. Their relationship kept evolving the older they got, until one day, they became more than friends. Taking a lover was forbidden for Jedi, but for Jon and Dany, the risk was worth it.

 

 

 “I’m not going to fight you, Dany.”  Jon replied as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, and why is that?” She challenged once more.

“Well for one, you mentioned _real_ competition, and that wouldn’t be you.” Loras chimed in.

 

_Uh oh._

Dany turned towards Loras, and raised one of her brows, “Well based on what I just saw that wouldn’t be you either, Loras.”

 

Jon let out a slight chuckle, and Loras’ head snapped towards him, as if he were trying to prevent any further laughter.

 

“Because I’ve just finished one session, I need to rest.” Jon finally answered.

 

Dany took a few, slow, steps towards him. _She knows I’m lying._ “Being tired has never kept you from wanting to go multiple rounds before, has it?”

 

Jon’s cheeks turned red and he swallowed nervously, hoping nobody else would decipher the hidden meaning. “ _Dany!_ ” Jon scolded her. That only made things worse.

 

Dany took a few more steps towards Jon, until she was standing inches away from him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and stood up on her toes, and whispered in his ear, her breath tickling. “Don’t make me embarrass you Jon Snow.”

 

Jon took a step back and shrugged her hand off, making sure nobody was paying attention. Luckily, everyone else seemed preoccupied, including Loras, who had gone to massage his sure to be sore ankle. “You won’t.”

 

“Won’t I? Are you willing to take that risk?”

 

He scowled at that “No, come on then.”  He made his way back towards the center of the arena. _This girl will be the death of me._ Dany giggled and made her way to the center as well.

 

In truth, Dany would actually be a good competition, but that was the main problem for Jon. Dany had the most potential in the academy, arguably more than Jon, depending on who you asked, but that was what created the problem. He could become too competitive when facing peers, and he didn’t want that to happen with Dany. He didn’t want to go over the top and injure her, not that she couldn’t do the same to him, and he was also worried about saying something he didn’t actually mean in the midst of the battle and end up hurting her emotionally.

 

Jon made sure that his lightsaber was on lower power mode, took his stance, and ignited his lightsaber. Dany took out her to matching lightsabers, both thin, sleek and silver, and ignited them, taking her stance as well.  The purple blades almost matched the color of her eyes.

 

 _Know your opponent…_ Jon could count the amount of times he’d faced Dany on one hand. He rarely sparred with her, but he’d seen her fight quite often. She was quick, agile, and relentless. She did have a few weaknesses he could exploit though. Dany liked to incorporate acrobatics into her attacks to utilize her quickness, and it could wear her down sometimes; she also needed more space to get her attacks off. Another advantage Jon had was the fact that Dany used two lightsabers meant that her strikes weren’t as powerful, since she only utilized half of the strength, though they were more rapid; it also made her defense slightly weaker.

 

 _Close the distance, don’t give her any space to operate…_ Unlike his duel with Loras, Jon attacked first, and closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He swung down at her legs, and she back flipped away from the strike, opening distance once more. Again, Jon closed in, slicing at her legs once more, hoping he could force her back into the air and attempt to knock her off balance. This time, Dany leapt over Jon, similar to how Loras had a short while before. Only unlike Loras, Dany swung across at Jon instead of down, and it didn’t give him any chance to counter. Jon sensed the strikes coming and dropped down to ground immediately, rolling out of the way. _That was close… Focus, Jon, focus._ Jon got back to his feet, only to see Daenerys in mid-air, about to bring both sabers down on him. Jon somersaulted under her in an attempt to catch her off-guard, and it worked. Jon dropped down to one knee, swung his lightsaber behind him swiftly, and connected with the back of Dany’s legs, he tossed his lightsaber to his other hand this time swinging at the front of her thighs, and landed a strike on them as well. If his lightsaber were operating on full power, she would have been left with no legs. _That was… easier than I thought it would be._

 

Jon lowered his lightsaber, “That’s two out of two now, anyone else want to- UGH!”

 

Not feeling the match was over, Dany sent a devastating kick into Jon’s chest, knocking him on his back and making him hit the ground hard. Jon squeezed his eyes shut and let out a groan, and let his lightsaber fall out of his hand. He could still hear the humming of Dany’s blades, and when he opened his eyes, he saw them inches away from his face, and Dany standing over him.

 

“You were saying?” She asked playfully.

 

“You cheated!” Jon snapped. _Calm down Jon_.

 

“No, I believe the word you’re looking for is _won_.”

 

Jon scoffed, “I hope you know I’m going to get you back for this.”

 

Dany reached down to help him up and spoke softly so that only he could hear, “Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

They had begun to leave the Sparring Arena when Jon spotted his former Master, Jaime Lannister, standing off to the side glowering at him. _Oh great, he saw that_.

 

“Um, you go on ahead of me, I’ll meet back up with you in a while,” Jon stammered.

 

Dany looked at him slightly confused, but then gave him a nod and carried on.

 

Jon walked over to Jaime, who was still looking at him. “Master Jaime,” he muttered, quickly looking down at his feet to hide his shame.

 

“Jon Snow…”

 

“Before you say anything I beat Loras before you got here and I had Daenerys beat! If it were a real duel I would have-”

 

“I’m not upset, just slightly disappointed… You need to be more ruthless. The battle isn’t over until your oponent has been completely devastated, even if it’s just a sparring match.”

 

“Yes, Master…” Jon knew that technically wasn’t the Jedi way, you were supposed to show your enemies mercy, but he respected and trusted Jaime more than anyone else on the council, even if he could be a bit of a cunt from time to time… _Or often_.

 

“Anyhow, that’s not why I’m here. I came to give you this,” Jaime reached into his cloak and pulled out a book, and handed it to Jon.

 

“What is it?” Jon questioned as he looked over the book.

 

 “It’s a compilation of notes I took, about the new combat form I’ve been teaching you. I had a second copy made for you to keep,” he answered.

“Oh,” Jon approved, “thank you, I’ll read this as soon as possible!” Jon started to walk away, still looking over the book.

 

“Jon,” Jaime called out, “there’s one more thing as well.”

 

Jon turned around and raised a brow in confusion, “What else?”

 

“As of tomorrow, you’ll be assigned a Padawan, I believe you’ll train him well.”

 

 _A Padawan? So soon? Who is it?_ Jon looked even more confused now, “Who?”

 

“Tommen Baratheon… I suggest you take extra good care of him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's chapter one.
> 
> If you disliked anything, you can take it up with @longerclaw and @got-addict on tumblr (massive thanks for all of the help).
> 
> If you liked anything or have any questions you can find me on tumblr @ revansnow, or you can ask in the comments, and I'll gladly respond there as well. 
> 
> The three of us also made a group blog revolving around the fic, you can follow it on tumblr, @ agameofgalaxies. We'll also be posting relevant information regarding the fic (including info about lightsaber combat forms used in this chapter) along with pictures, clips, and anything that might help people gain more information about some of the things discussed or used in the story.


End file.
